pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yarida
Yarida "Yarida sees the world through internal crosshairs... and enemies rue the day his sight falls upon them. He always makes sure that all his spears are perfectly balanced for his strength - this and his homing-missile skills is what make enemies cry in their sleep when they dream of Yarida!." Quoted directly from official North American Patapon website. Yarida (ヤリーダ) is a Yaripon superhero and one of the three parent classes, the others are Taterazay and Yumiyacha. You choose one of them at the beginning of Patapon 3. He unlocks Kibadda at Lvl.3, and unlocks Piekron at lvl 5. Yarida has a blue mask, wields a spear and plays as a mid-range patapon with decent damage. Yarida is level 1 when he is unlocked. Yarida is unlocked if you choose him at the beginning of the game, or unlocked when you level Taterazay or Yumiyacha to level 15. If you get Yarida to level 3, you unlock Kibadda. If you get Yarida to level 5, you unlock Piekron. If you get Yarida to level 7, you unlock Cannassault. If you get Yarida and Piekron to level 9, you unlock Wooyari. If you get Yarida to level 12, and Cannassault and Pyokorider to level 10, you unlock Charibasa. If you get Yarida to level 15, you unlock Yumiyacha and Taterazay, if you have not already unlocked them. Equipment Yarida can use spears from unlocking. Superhero Mode "Fear Spear" To activate Yarida's hero mode you have to make a perfect attack song (Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon). While in hero mode. He will launch one spear at a time (leveling up will allow you to throw 2 - 5 spears) that make a small explosion, dealing damage to anything in the spears range. (similar to Patapon 2 Yaripon's hero mode, The Iron Fist, but it has a smaller blast radius than before). Class Skills 'Yarida's Class Skills' Two Spears﻿ Throw two spears at once with charge attack or during Fever. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Three Spears. Fully upgrading this skill lets Piekron use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Three Spears Superior skill to Two Spears. Throw three spears at once with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Two Spears. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Four Spears. Fully upgrading this skill lets Piekron use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Four Spears Superior skill to Three Spears. Throw four spears at once with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Three Spears. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Five Spears. Fully upgrading this skill lets Piekron use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Five Spears Superior skill to Four Spears. Throw five spears at once with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Four Spears. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill lets Piekron use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. 'Affected Class Skills' Leaping Spear All charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever will be preceded by a leap into the air! The spears are thrown mid flight. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Leaping Spear class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BOOM All charged attacks have an added effect: A small lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BA-BOOM Superior skill to Spear BOOM. All charged attacks have an added effect: A strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BA-BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BA-BA-BOOM Superior skill to Spear BA-BOOM. All charged attacks have an added effect: A very strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BA-BA-BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Set Skills Yarida originally equips four set skills, and increases the number of sets skills it can equip by leveling up. Spear Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 20% boost to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike, or a 10% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Spear Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike, or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Spear Attack 3 This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike, or a 20% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Spear Attack 4 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike, or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Spear Doubles the effects of attack set skills such as Spear/Bow attack. Unlocked at level 32 and is only acquireable by Uberhero. Story (demo) He is revived by Silver Hoshipon and the Almighty, once you play as him you march toward the sound of the Pata Drum where you find Hatapon praying to the almighty for help, he joins you and you march back towards your petrified patapon comrades where Hoshipon will revive three patapon great warriors, Ton Yaripon, Chin Tatepon and Kan Yumipon and he drops Ka-ching on the way. Hatapon will take Meden (still petrified) on the way. Once you cross the flag post indicates you finished the level. Statistics For a full list of statistics, go to Patapon 3 Superhero Statistics . See Also *Prologue *Patapon 3 Missions *Superhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills Trivia *Yarida is one of the Uberheroes who can equip the most Set Skills as he can equip 6. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:New units Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Yaripon Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero